


Subject Six

by kyutae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyutae/pseuds/kyutae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lorrin rubbed his hazel eyes and ran his hands through his curly blue hair. What the hell happened this time?<br/>When his eyes met the blue sea, his memory came back. He remembered the feeling of drowning, the agonizing confusion and breathlessness followed by the weird tranquility that always came before death. The only thing in his mind at that moment was, I need to rest. I need to close my eyes.<br/>And then he died."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject Six

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm writing this story for nanowrimo, hope you guys like it c:

Lorrin recovered from the initial shock of coming back to reality after waking up. He looked around him, squeezing his eyes and trying to get used to the sunlight.  
The boy was sitting on the sand, under a beach umbrella. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of surfing shorts. His surfing board was lying on the sand right next to him.  
Lorrin rubbed his hazel eyes and ran his hands through his curly blue hair. What the hell had happened this time?  
When his eyes met the blue sea, his memory came back. He remembered the feeling of drowning, the agonizing confusion and breathlessness followed by the weird tranquility that always came before death. The only thing in his mind at that moment was, I need to rest. I need to close my eyes.  
And then he died.  
The boy let out a deep sigh and hugged his knees.  
“Lor?” He heard while keeping his eyes closed. The post-death minutes always came with an extreme urge of not talking to anyone, even if it was Lee. But his friend was standing right next to him, and it would be a little rude to just ignore him until he went away.  
Lorrin raised his head to face Lee, who was looking at him from upwards. His orange hair was covered by an aviator hat, as always. He was wearing surfing shorts very similar to Lorrin’s and a t-shirt too big for his body size – which he did to cover his chest binder he always wore. He was holding a surfboard and his green eyes were pointed at Lorrin with a little concern in them.  
“Could you just leave me alone for once? I already told you about my headaches.” Lorrin said in a voice so low he was afraid Lee wouldn’t hear it.  
“I’m sorry” Lee kneeled – maybe so he could hear the other boy better. “Do you want an aspirin or something? I might have one in my bag, but I’ll need the car keys because…”  
“It’s okay” Lorrin’s voice sounded a little less tense. He could tell Lee was really concerned and felt a little bad for treating him so bad. “Really. Don’t worry about me.”  
Lee looked at him again with a little doubt in his eyes, but let out a sigh and looked away.  
“Also… please, tell me you’re not going surfing while wearing that helmet” Lorrin gave a weak slap to Lee’s hat.  
Lee touched his hat protectively.  
“It’s not a helmet!” He said in a loud voice before he remembered Lorrin’s headache. “It’s not a helmet. It’s an aviator hat. And for your information, I wasn’t. Do you really think I would risk my hat by…”  
“Okay, got it. Take your helmet off and have fun.”  
“You’re not coming?” Lee stood up and stretched.  
“No. I think I need to take a nap.”  
“You wanna go home? If you want to, I can take you.”  
“Don’t be silly. This is your last day here, you idiot. Don’t worry about me.”  
Lee gave his friend a smile, took off his hat and placed it next to Lorrin.  
“Take care of him.”  
“Him? Really?”  
Lee giggled and turned around to walk to the sea with his surfboard in hands.  
Lorrin let out another sigh, not wanting to remember the sensation of drowning again. He tried to think about something else – anything – but he was feeling exhausted. He decided to lay on the sand and take a nap. One of the post-death symptoms was sleepiness.

\--- 

Fadey rushed his way to the vigilance room, his expensive shoes making a lot of noise against the floor.  
After scanning his digitals, the door opened, revealing a wall with at least ten television screens – each one was showing a different scene – and some chairs next to a panel any human being would go insane just by looking at it, such was the number of buttons and levers. Fadey knew the function of each one of the buttons by heart. The levers were just garnish.  
Taylor was sitting on one of the chairs. She was wearing a black dress with a lot of ruffles and details in white and red boots. Her red short hair was pulled aside by a stap. Fadey thought his coworker looked better as a girl, but telling her that would be just rude; especially on the days Taylor identified as a boy, which were most of them.  
She turned around when Fadey walked in and gave him a short nod.  
“Good morning, sir. Permission to talk.”  
“You don’t need to ask me for permission” Fadey messed up the girl’s hair with his hand. “Spit it out.”  
Taylor gritted her teeth, but didn’t lose her composure.  
“It’s subject six, sir.”  
“Don’t call me sir.” Fadey said, looking at the screen with a number six written on it. “Six again?”  
“It’s happening more frequently. I’m afraid it’s gonna get out of our control. I recommend an intervention.”  
“What kind of intervention, Taytay?”  
Taylor felt the blood rushing to her face, but cleaned her throat and looked at her superior.  
“A direct intervention, sir.”  
Fadey’s expression hardened.  
“Is Riley okay with that?”  
“Riley has no influence regarding this case. You’re in charge, sir.” Taylor saw Fadey’s face assume a worried expression. “However, I can call a meeting if you feel insecure about it.”  
“No, it’s okay. I’ll do it.” Fadey adjusted his tie. He gave Taylor a forced smile and ran his hand through his pink hair. “You can get back to work now, Taytay. Thanks for letting me know.”  
“You’re welcome, sir. Thank you for your attention.”  
“Don’t call me sir! Come on, Taytay, we are friends, aren’t we?”  
Taylor looked at her feet, embarrassed.  
“Fadey. Thank you.”  
The boy nodded and gave his coworker another smile before walk through the door.  
When Fadey left the room, Taylor sighed and rested her head on her shoulder, looking again at screen number six, which was showing a dark-skinned boy with blue hair sleeping under a beach umbrella.


End file.
